Users, of user devices, have a growing array of networks and/or service providers from which to obtain video conferencing services. The user devices may be associated with an enterprise, such as a business, an organization, etc., that subscribes to the video conference services so that the user devices can access and utilize the video conference services. The user devices usually access the video conferencing service by calling a telephone number, utilizing a string, and/or accessing a website, and providing login credentials. When the login credentials are verified, the user devices are connected to a communication bridge via which the video conference services can be accessed by the user devices. The video conferencing services may allow users, of the user devices, to interact, on a real-time basis, with other users in a virtual multi-media environment associated with streaming voice, video, messaging, etc.
Unfortunately, the video conferencing services may allow users, that have acquired the login credentials and which are not authorized to attend the video conference, to access the video conference service. Allowing unauthorized users to access the video conference may permit confidential information associated with the enterprise to be disclosed to the unauthorized users.